My Better Half: Jungkookie
by Ara-ssi
Summary: [ON HOLD] Singkatnya, tidak ada yang lebih menyayangi Jungkook dibanding Taehyung. Tak ada seorang pun yang rela berdarah demi menjaganya tak terkoyak, kecuali Taehyung. [BTS Fanfiction. Vkook/Taekook]
1. Prologue

**Author: Kim Ara**

 _._

 **Cast: -Kim Taehyung as Jeon Taehyung**

 **-Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook**

.

 **The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me!**

 **Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **This is Taehyung and Jungkook fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

 **This prologue dedicated to: all of you amazing vkook trash! /hearteu/**

.

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

.

 _ **Aku mulai membenci orang-orang yang mendeskripsikan cinta sebagai suatu hal yang dirasakan oleh dua orang yang dipertemukan pada waktu-waktu yang tak terduga.**_

 _ **Karena sungguh, cinta tidak memiliki arti sesempit itu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku dan Jungkook,**_

 _ **tidak dipertemukan tanpa sengaja.**_

 _ **.**_

"Halo adik bayi, mulai sekarang _hyung_ akan melindungimu selamanya."

.

.

 _ **Dan kami bukannya bersama atas keinginan sendiri**_

.

" _Taehyung-ah,_ dengarkan _eomma._ Mulai sekarang, kau harus tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi kuat untuk melindungi adikmu. Ya? Jaga Jungkook untuk _eomma,_ sayangku. _Eomma_ sangat menyayangi kalian."

.

.

 _ **Tapi aku mencintainya,**_

 _ **Bukan sekadar sebagai kekasih,**_

 _ **atau sesederhana keluarga yang harus kuterima apa adanya.**_

.

" _Appa_ … Jungkook sudah dewasa ya sekarang?"

"Dewasa dari mananya?" Ayahnya tertawa. "Ia masih anak kecil manja yang harus dijaga karena bisa jatuh sewaktu-waktu, Taehyung…"

.

.

 _ **Caraku mencintainya,**_

 _ **lebih dalam dari semua itu**_

.

" _Hyung_ , lihat ini." Jungkook menyodorkan ponselnya ke Taehyung, memamerkan sebuah foto latar belakang putih bertuliskan ' _Jika kau dicintai seorang penulis, kau akan hidup selamanya.'_

Taehyung mengernyit tak mengerti, "Maksudnya?"

" _Well,_ ia pasti akan menulis tentangmu. Mati ataupun hidup. Jadi kalaupun kau mati, kau akan selalu hidup dalam tulisannya." Jungkook tersenyum, "Bukankah keren?"

" _Hyung_ akan menjadi penulis untukmu."

.

.

 _ **Karena Jungkook begitu berharga,**_

.

"Bagaimana bisa... _appa_?"

"Jungkook bagaimana, _appa_?" Taehyung menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai merebak. "Sekarang ia bagaimana?"

.

.

 _ **Jutaan kali lebih berharga dari apapun.**_

.

"Ya! Aku juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana si Jungkook itu masih diijinkan bersekolah disini. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kita nanti! _Cih,_ hama sepertinya harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

.

.

 _ **Aku ingin membagi cerita kami kepada dunia,**_

 _ **agar semua orang mengerti,**_

 _ **bahwa Jungkook segalanya untukku.**_

.

" _Hey, Cookies."_

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Suara ribut rintik hujan yang bertubrukan dengan tanah sudah mulai berkurang, berganti dengan suara gaduh dari dalam rumah. Isakan, jeritan, _teriakan tentang betapa tidak adilnya hidup._

Taehyung meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi kepala Jungkook, menutupi telinganya rapat-rapat. Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca, menatap lurus-lurus kearah Taehyung seolah memohon pertolongan. _Hyung_ -nya memotong jarak diantara mereka, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jungkook.

" _Ssshh,_ semua akan baik-baik saja, Jungkook _ie._ Semuanya."

Mata Jungkook mulai basah lagi. " _Hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

" _Never._ "

.

.

 _ **Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh melukainya,**_

.

"Kau memang sudah dewasa, tapi hyung akan menyayangimu selamanya."

.

.

 _ **Dan aku akan menukar apapun,**_

 _ **apapun yang aku punya,**_

 _ **demi senyumannya**_

.

"Tidak, tidak, _Jungkook-ah._ Kau punya _hyung. Hyung_ akan bersamamu selamanya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

.

Haloo, cuties! Aku balik lagi nihh. Ada yang bisa nebak konfliknya? Hihi

Well, fanfic ini bakalan punya jalan cerita yang amat sangat berbeda dengan ff-ffku sebelumnya, mengingat vkook disini bakalan jadi siblings bukannya couple. Tapi aku suka banget nulis ini, jadi aku harap kalian suka juga bacanya.

Ini juga bakalan jadi super super duper amat sangat cheezy, way more than LDRs, jadi siapkan diri kalian/?

So, would you like to read it?

.

.

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	2. Chapter 1

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: Chandelight. Thanks for the heartwarming welcome, enjoy the story, darling! Saranghae! /hearteu/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Busan, Korea Selatan_

 _Musim dingin, 16 tahun yang lalu_

 _._

Sepasang suami istri tergesa turun dari mobil dengan wajah sumringah, mengangkat anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun yang berlari penuh semangat dari dalam rumah. Sang ayah memutar-mutarkannya penuh semangat di udara, menghujani pipinya yang montok dengan ciuman. "Hey, jagoan, _eomma_ mempunyai hadiah luar biasa untuk natal nanti."

Matanya membelalak sempurna, terkekeh bahagia, "Hadiah apa?"

"Tapi Taehyung baru bisa mengambil hadiahnya di tahun depan." Sang ibu menimpali, mengelus kepala Taehyung penuh kasih.

Alisnya berkerut penasaran, "Apa mainan baru?"

"Jauh lebih baik dari itu." Ayahnya tertawa, "Hadiah kali ini bukan untuk dimainkan, tapi untuk menemani Taehyung sepanjang waktu."

Hidup tanpa saudara dengan dua orang tua pekerja membuat Taehyung mengerti bahwa kata ' _ditemani'_ berarti ia tidak akan sendiri lagi. Dan Taehyung sangat benci sendirian. "Tae mau!"

"Tapi Tae harus melindunginya, oke?"

Taehyung menyambut uluran jari kelingking dari ayahnya dengan bersemangat, "Iya!"

.

.

* * *

 _Musim gugur, 15 tahun yang lalu_

 _._

Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba dijemput lebih awal di tempat penitipan anak. Ayahnya berlarian menggendong Taehyung masuk ke mobil, terlihat kelelahan namun tersenyum begitu lebar.

Taehyung menggeliat di _child seat_ -nya, menatap sang ayah penasaran, "Kenapa pulang cepat, _appa?"_

"Kita akan menjemput hadiah Tae yang sudah _appa_ dan _eomma_ janjikan kemarin."

Sebelumnya, kedua orangtua Taehyung selalu bertanya terlebih dahulu sebelum memberinya hadiah apapun. Karena ia selalu menyukai hal yang berbeda-beda.

Taehyung merupakan penggemar berat Pororo hingga usia dua tahun, namun meminta hadiah boneka Doraemon untuk ulang tahunnya yang ketiga. Setelah berusia 4 tahun dan merasa cukup besar, ia cepat-cepat berganti idola menjadi Ultraman yang kuat dan bisa mengalahkan monster-monster jahat. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali sang ayah membelikannya mainan sebagai kejutan, yang berakhir terbuang karena tidak disukai Taehyung.

Namun kali ini, saat ia memasuki kamar rawat sang ibu dan disambut oleh bayi mungil dengan bibir mengerucut dan mata bulat menggemaskan yang menggeliat di gendongan sang ibu, Taehyung bersumpah bahwa ia sangat menyukai hadiah misteriusnya.

" _Halo, hyung."_ Ibunya menguik dengan suara melengking sambil melambaikan tangan kecil sang adik, membuat Taehyung terkekeh tanpa sadar. Ia tidak tahu mengapa panggilan itu terdengar begitu pas di telinganya.

Ia melangkah ragu mendekati sang ibu, berjinjit untuk menatap wajah adiknya lebih dekat. "Hadiah untuk Tae?"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Tae mau coba gendong?"

Kali ini ganti ia yang mengangguk penuh semangat. Taehyung duduk di sisi ranjang dengan sang adik yang ditempatkan dengan hati-hati dipangkuannya. Taehyung menyangga tubuh mungil itu dengan tangannya yang kurus, tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Halo adik bayi, mulai sekarang _hyung_ akan melindungimu selamanya."

.

.

* * *

 _Musim semi, 11 tahun yang lalu_

.

Taehyung dibesarkan dengan begitu baik oleh ayahnya, diajarkan untuk tak pernah melanggar janji. Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, berlari paling awal dari tempat lesnya ke penitipan anak, disambut senyuman polos dengan mata berbinar oleh anak usia 4 tahun yang menyapanya lucu, "Selamat datang, _hyung."_

"Halo, _Cookies."_ Taehyung menaruh sepatunya di rak yang sudah disediakan, mengusak rambut sang adik gemas. "Sudah makan?"

Adiknya mengangguk ceria. Seorang wanita paruh baya mendatangi mereka dengan senyuman cerah, "Selamat datang, Tae- _hyungie._ Hari ini JungKookie pintar sekali menggambar."

"Oh ya?" Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Kookie menggambar apa?"

Jungkook mengulurkan kertas gambarnya, menunjuk satu persatu bagian dengan wajah antusias, "Ini TaeTae _hyung_ dan Kookie _,_ lalu ini _appa_ dan _eomma."_

Gambaran kekanakan itu menunjukkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang bergandengan tangan dengan latar belakang rerumputan hijau, dan orangtua mereka menyaksikan dari kejauhan. "Wah, Kookie pintar sekali menggambar. Ajari _hyung_ ya nanti?"

Belum sempat adiknya menjawab, terdengar langkah tergesa dari arah pintu. Masih sekitar 3 jam lagi hingga sang ayah datang menjemput, jadi mereka tidak mau repot-repot mengintip siapa yang datang.

"Taehyung- _ah,_ Jungkookie _, appa_ datang menjemput." Salah seorang pengasuh tiba-tiba memanggil mereka. Dengan kebingungan, Taehyung membantu Jungkook memakai tas dan sepatu sebelum memakai miliknya sendiri, dan bergandengan keluar.

Sang ayah terlihat luar biasa muram, namun memaksakan sebuah senyum dan mengangkat keduanya ke mobil. "Halo jagoan-jagoan _appa,_ hari ini kita akan pulang cepat."

"Memangnya kenapa, _appa?"_

Jeda sejenak. Ayahnya mencengkeram kemudi kuat-kuat, berusaha memikirkan kata yang mudah untuk dicerna kedua malaikat kecilnya. " _Eomma_ sakit, jadi _appa_ harus menemani _eomma."_

" _Eomma_ dimana?"

" _Eomma_ tidur di rumah sakit hingga sembuh. Sementara _appa_ menemani _eomma_ nanti _,_ Kookie dan _hyungie_ dirumah ditemani pengasuh ya?"

Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan, tidak bertanya lagi. Situasi seperti ini sudah beberapa kali terjadi sebelumnya, walaupun akhir-akhir ini frekuensinya semakin sering. Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah terbiasa ditinggal berdua saja saat ayah dan ibunya bekerja, tapi mengetahui ibu mereka berada di rumah sakit alih-alih kantor membuat mereka merasa sedikit _aneh._

Tanpa sadar tangan mungil Jungkook terulur dari balik _child seat_ untuk meremas tangan hangat kakaknya. Taehyung menoleh kaget, namun tersenyum setelahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, _Cookies_ , _eomma_ akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

* * *

 _Musim dingin, 10 tahun yang lalu_

.

Taehyung tidak tahu ini efek dari tidak tidur siang atau apa, yang membuat Jungkook merengek sepanjang malam. Ia menangis ketika Taehyung meninggalkannya barang semenit saja, menggeleng dan menjerit menolak makanan ataupun mainan yang diberikan oleh pengasuh mereka.

Ibu Taehyung selalu cemas jika Jungkook tidak mau makan, jadi tanpa sadar Taehyung ikut cemas melihat adiknya berulang kali menendang piring makanannya hingga jatuh. Jungkook tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia anak periang yang kelebihan energi, tapi selalu menurut setiap ditegur.

" _Jihyun noona_ , apa Jungkook sakit?"

Sang pengasuh menggeleng, menatap Taehyung sama bingungnya. Telepon yang tiba-tiba berdering membuatnya beranjak ke ruang tengah, meninggalkan piring nasi Jungkook di meja.

" _Hey, Cookies."_ Taehyung berujar lembut pada adiknya yang menangis di kasur hingga air matanya membasahi sprei.

Kedua mata itu beralih menatap Taehyung, berhenti menjerit untuk beberapa saat.

"Kookie kenapa?" Taehyung melarikan jemarinya untuk mengusap helai-helai rambut Jungkook yang berantakan oleh keringat. "Ada yang sakit?"

Adiknya menangis lagi, menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Lalu kenapa? Kookie mau minta apa?"

"Mau _eomma."_ Tangisan panjang, _"_ Kooki emau _eomma."_

" _Eomma_ akan segera pulang kalau Kookie berlaku manis." Taehyung tersenyum, mengingat bujukan yang sering dikatakan ayahnya dulu. "Kookie mau berhenti menangis dan menurut pada Jihyun _noona_ dan _hyung?"_

Jeda cukup lama, sebelum Jungkook kemudian mengangguk ragu. Ia tersengal menghentikan tangisannya, membiarkan Taehyung mengusap air matanya dan membantu adiknya duduk.

"Nah, sekarang apa hadiah yang tepat untuk adik penurut?"

Jungkook membuka lengannya tanpa ragu, membuat Taehyung terkekeh dan mendekap adiknya dalam pelukan gemas. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Jihyun masuk dan duduk di sisi ranjang dengan wajah pucat. "Anak-anak, _appa_ sebentar lagi pulang untuk menjemput kalian ke rumah sakit. Kalian pasti rindu _eomma_ kan?"

Jungkook menjerit girang, sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam. Wajah Jihyun saat ini terlihat seperti sang ayah setiap memberi alasan pada ibunya kenapa ia pulang terlambat. _Rasanya seolah ada yang salah._

.

Ketika mereka sampai di sana, dan Taehyung disambut oleh sang ibu yang duduk di ranjang dengan tersenyum begitu cerah. "Hai, jagoan!"

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari gandengan Taehyung, segera berlari untuk memberi ibunya pelukan. " _Eomma!_ Kookie rindu sekali!"

Taehyung berhenti berjalan, menatap ibu dan adiknya yang bersenda gurau. Ibunya hanya memakai selang oksigen di hidung, dan terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia tersenyum begitu cerah, cukup cerah untuk menghapus seluruh bayangan menyeramkan di pikiran Taehyung.

" _Kakak?_ " Sang ibu tersenyum, menatap Taehyung heran. "Tidak rindu dengan _eomma?"_

 _Eomma pasti baik-baik saja._

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, segera bergabung untuk memeluk ibunya, dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman. "Taehyung rindu sekali dengan _eomma!"_

Mereka tertawa bersama, begitu bahagia bahkan sang ayah pun ikut bergabung. Rasanya seolah baru sesaat ketika tiba-tiba suster masuk untuk memberitahukan bahwa jam membesuk sudah habis. Taehyung masih punya banyak, _banyak sekali_ cerita untuk diceritakan, dan rasanya seolah ia harus menyelesaikan hari ini juga. Ia ingin sang ibu mendengar semuanya.

"Taehyung- _ah,_ ayo pulang." Ayahnya berusaha menarik Taehyung yang terus berpegangan pada sisi ranjang. " _Eomma_ harus istirahat agar cepat sembuh."

Jungkook mengangguk. Rasa rindunya sudah terobati jadi ia tidak keberatan untuk pulang. "Taetae _hyung,_ ayo pulang."

Ibunya tersenyum, mengurai genggaman Taehyung pada tepi ranjang, mengecup lengan kurus itu lembut. "Taehyung _-ah,_ dengarkan _eomma._ Mulai sekarang, kau harus tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi kuat untuk melindungi adikmu. Ya? Jaga Jungkook untuk _eomma,_ sayangku. _Eomma_ sangat menyayangi kalian."

Taehyung ingin menggeleng.

Semuanya terasa salah lagi, dan ia hanya ingin menangis hingga tenggorokannya sakit.

Taehyung jelas mau menjaga Jungkook, tapi ia ingin menjaga Jungkook dengan sang ayah dan ibu, tertawa seperti tadi selamanya.

Ia pasti sudah berteriak dan merengek jika tidak ada lengan mungil yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Ia menoleh, mendapat bonus sebuah senyuman gigi kelinci lucu dengan mata berbinar oleh Jungkook. " _Hyung,_ ayo pulang."

Pada akhirnya, ia menyerah dan melangkah keluar dengan kaki terseok, diiringi janji ' _nanti eomma akan menelpon kalian'_ dan ' _eomma akan pulang secepatnya'_ yang entah kenapa terasa sulit untuk dipercayai, bahkan bagi anak seusia Taehyung.

 _Dan benar saja._

 _Malam tiba, dan tidak ada telepon masuk dari sang ibu–_

– _yang terdengar hanya tangisan ayahnya._

* * *

.

 _9-tahun-Taehyung_ lebih paham konsep kematian yang begitu rumit, dibandingkan _5-tahun-Jungkook._ Ketika mereka bersama-sama pergi ke rumah duka, dan semua orang mabuk untuk melupakan kesedihan, mereka duduk berhimpitan di sudut ruangan, menggeleng ketika beberapa orang datang untuk menawarkan makanan.

 _"Hyung, kenapa ahjusshi-ahjusshi dan imo datang kemari?"_

 _"Kenapa Gi Tae ahjusshi yang tinggal di jauh-jauh sana datang kemari?"_

 _"Hyung, kenapa orang-orang menangis setiap melihat kita?"_

 _"Hyung, kenapa appa minum air yang baunya tidak enak itu?"_

 _"Hyung, eomma dimana?"_

Adiknya terus menghujani Taehyung dengan pertanyaan, terlihat luar biasa bingung alih-alih sedih. Taehyung tahu, abu di guci sebelah sana tak akan berterbangan kembali membentuk tubuh sang ibu. Taehyung tahu, setelah ini tidak akan ada wanita murah senyum yang membangunkannya dengan ciuman di kening, mengancam akan menggelitiki kakinya yang kurus kalau ia tak kunjung bangun.

 _Taehyung paham benar, kalau ibunya tak akan kembali._

 _Tapi Jungkook tidak._ Tak peduli berapa kali ia menjelaskan, adiknya tidak akan mengerti. Jadi ia merangkul Jungkook mendekat, mengelus lengannya lembut. "Mulai sekarang hanya ada _hyung_ , Kookie, dan _appa_ di rumah."

" _Eomma_ kemana?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa panas, menahan tangisan sekuat tenaga karena itu hanya akan membuat adiknya semakin takut. " _Eomma_ pergi."

Bibir Jungkook tertarik kebawah, melengkung sedih. "Kapan pulang?"

"Maaf, hyung tidak tahu." Ia menggeleng, mengelus surai Jungkook yang berbau manis. "Selama eomma tidak ada, hyung yang akan membuat susu untuk Kookie setiap malam, memasak panekuk untuk sarapan, dan menceritakan dongeng sebelum Kookie tidur. Oke?"

Mata bulat berkilauan itu terlihat ragu sejenak, "Apa panekuknya disiram sirup _maple_?"

Taehyung mengangguk, sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar.

"Kalau begitu Kookie mau!" Ekspresi mendung Jungkook berganti dengan senyuman gigi kelinci yang lucu, membuat kakaknya terkekeh dengan tangis tertahan di sudut mata, mendapatkan kembali semangat hidupnya yang sempat hilang.

.

.

* * *

 _Musim panas, 5 tahun yang lalu_

.

Taehyung pikir, kepergian sang ibu adalah cobaan pertama dan terakhir yang akan dialami keluarga mereka. Disaat mereka sedang tertatih menyusun kehidupan baru tanpa sosok wanita paruh baya itu, panggilan mendadak ke kantor guru di tengah pelajaran ke-5 Taehyung, _menghancurkan segalanya._

Ia tidak ingat apa saja yang ayahnya katakan, yang jelas ia segera berlari seperti orang gila ke halte dekat sekolahnya, meninggalkan tasnya di kelas. Hanya butuh melewati 3 halte hingga Taehyung sampai di tempat tujuannya, dan ia kembali berlari, bertemu dengan ayahnya yang duduk di depan pintu kaca ruang operasi.

"J-Jungkook –"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sang ayah mencengkeram kedua pundak Taehyung untuk membuatnya sedikit rileks. "Ada sedikit pendarahan dalam, jadi ia harus dioperasi dan butuh transfusi darah. Tapi kata dokter ia akan baik-baik saja, ini hanya luka _kecil."_

Taehyung menghela nafas lega, membanting diri di kursi besi yang segera menyakiti tulang ekornya. "Jantungku hampir melompat dari tempatnya."

"Tadi pelajaran olahraganya tentang sepakbola, jadi Jungkook dan teman-temannya bermain dengan bebas di lapangan sekolah. Bolanya terlempar hingga keluar gerbang, dan ia kurang hati-hati saat mengambil, tidak menoleh dulu sebelum menyeberang. Untung mobilnya tidak sedang mengebut atau apa, jadi ia terhindar dari luka parah." Ayahnya menjelaskan panjang lebar, sesekali mengusap kasar wajahnya yang lelah.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh akan menghukumnya jika sadar nanti." Taehyung merapal penuh dendam, benar-benar kesal dengan adiknya yang begitu ceroboh.

Tapi tentu saja semua itu hanya omong kosong, karena ia nyaris memeluk Jungkook erat-erat ketika sadar, sesaat lupa jika di perut adiknya ada jahitan sepanjang 10 sentimeter yang masih basah.

"Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya _hyung?"_ Taehyung berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi kesal, walaupun nada yang ia gunakan penuh kecemasan.

"Aku hanya kurang hati-hati, _hyung."_

"Kecerobohanmu benar-benar diluar batas, _Cookies._ Tidak masalah kalau itu hanya tersandung atau kepalamu terantuk sesuatu seperti biasa. Tapi _tertabrak mobil?!_ Astaga, itu benar-benar sudah bukan kecerobohan lagi namanya."

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sang ayah yang terkekeh geli melihat adegan yang sudah biasa terjadi itu.

" _Appa,_ kepalaku sakit, tolong panggilkan satpam untuk mengusir _tukang ngomel_ ini."

" _YAH!"_

.

.

* * *

Taehyung adalah penganut pepatah ' _Habis hujan, muncul pelangi.'_

Ia amat percaya bahwa setelah seluruh musibah yang menimpa, akan datang hal-hal baik untuk menggantikannya.

Jadi setelah kejadian ibu mereka dan kecelakaan Jungkook yang menguras emosi, hidup bahagia tanpa cobaan yang berarti selama 5 tahun ia anggap sebagai hal yang memang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Mereka tertatih-tatih karena kesedihan yang lalu, jadi ia pikir, kebahagiaan mereka kali ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

 _Ia tidak siap_ , tak akan pernah siap dengan kerikil baru yang _mungkin saja_ siap menghalangi langkahnya di depan.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Haiii, ketemu lagi/? Ini chap intro ya, mulai chap depan baru masuk ke kehidupan 15-tahun-Jungkook dan 19-tahun-Taehyung.

Chap kemarin ada typo fatal yang udah diganti, Taetae marganya Jeon ya bukan Kim ;_; Terimakasih buat yang udah mengingatkan /hearteu/

Tapi kemarin tebakannya udah ada yang bener cihuy, yang jelas ini brother complex level expert, bakalan bener bener fokus sama kehidupan Jungkook dan rasa sayang Tae ke adeknya. Maaf yang minta incest, belum bisa nurutin, hikzeu. ;_;

Ah iya, sama buat ayah Namjoon, stay strong! /insert a lot of hearteu/

Walaupun super kesel dan marah banget sama kejadian kemaren, tapi aku no komen aja ya, daripada tar crash sama yang kontra kejadian ayah Namjoon. Yang jelas sih sebagai army harusnya kita stick bareng buat nyemangatin ayah, jangan mencar mencar, k? Stay strong, fandom /hearteu hearteu hearteu/

Thanks for reading!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **XOXO, Kim Ara**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: Kuki0123. Thanks for your exciting review! /hearteu/ Have fun guessing, darling! /evil laugh/ Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Seoul, Korea Selatan_

 _Musim panas, saat ini_

.

"Jungkook-ah! Semuanya sudah di siapkan?!" Terdengar suara teriakan Taehyung yang selalu mewarnai rumah kecil itu setiap pagi. "Buku PR, kotak makan siang, botol air minum sudah dimasukkan ke tas?!"

"Sudah, kapten!" Balas _dongsaeng_ yang berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan nada jengkel.

Seorang pria paruh baya menuruni tangga sambil menguap. Ia tersenyum geli menatap putra sulungnya yang sedang mengikat sepatu di depan pintu. "Oh, sudah pagi?"

Taehyung meringis inosen. "Kami membangunkan _appa_ ya?"

"Lho, bukannya kalian itu memang alarm _appa_?" pria itu tertawa geli. " _Appa_ kadang bingung kenapa kau bisa secerewet _eomma_ begitu."

"Iya kan? Padahal aku se- _cool appa_." Jungkook menimpali, entah tiba-tiba muncul darimana. Ia merangkul ayahnya santai sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. " _Cool_ dan _ignorant_ itu beda tipis ya."

"Sudah, sudah. Sana berangkat."

Taehyung beranjak untuk mencium tangan ayahnya, sedangkan Jungkook yang sudah berlari keluar rumah hanya melambai seenaknya. "DADAH _APPA_!"

"Hati-hati!" balas ayahnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang ajaib. Ia lalu menatap Taehyung lembut. "Jaga adikmu ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk, menyusul Jungkook yang sudah duduk di bangku penumpang mobilnya. Ia menginjak pedal gas pelan, membuat mobil perlahan melaju keluar dari halaman rumah mereka yang luas. "Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?"

"Tidak, cerewet."

Taehyung menoleh, mengernyit sebal, "Jangan panggil _hyung_ seperti itu, Kookie."

Jungkook balas menatapnya menantang, bersungut-bersungut. "Itu karena kau sudah menanyakanannya berulang kali!"

"Ingat tidak kemarin buku PR Matematika yang kau kerjakan semalam suntuk tanpa tidur, tertinggal dan aku harus membolos jam olahraga untuk mengambilkannya?"

"Lalu minggu lalu dasi yang katamu kau simpan di tas juga tertinggal dan kau dihukum berdiri di koridor selama jam pelajaran pertama."

"Belum lagi –"

" _IYA IYA_!"Jungkook berusaha mengakhiri daftar masalah yang disebutkan Taehyung, walaupun masih enggan mengakui kalau ia salah. _Teenager, indeed._ "Kalau _hyung_ tidak mau direpotkan, kenapa tidak membiarkanku mengambilnya sendiri?"

Hening lama. Taehyung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia tak pernah membiarkan Jungkook menanggung sendiri konsekuensi atas tindakan cerobohnya.

Tanpa sadar mobil sudah memasuki pelataran sekolah, Jungkook buru-buru turun, bahkan ketika kendaraan itu belum berhenti dengan sempurna.

"Hey, _Jungkookie!"_ Taehyung menyusul secepat yang ia bisa, melingkarkan lengannya yang kekar di sekeliling leher adiknya. "Mau kemana?"

"Cuci baju." Jungkook melotot sebal. "Ya ke kelas lah!"

"Seingatku itu arah ke kantin."

Mereka berjarak 4 tahun, namun berada di satu sekolah yang sama karena ayah mereka sengaja memilih sekolah menengah pertama yang bergabung dengan tingkat lanjutannya. Jadi Jungkook yang kelas 8 bisa satu sekolah dengan Taehyung yang kelas 12.

Kehidupan di salah satu sekolah paling bergengsi di Seoul ini memang tidak pernah resmi dimulai sebelum ada pertengkaran wajib di pagi hari oleh seorang kakak yang mengidap _brother's complex_ dengan adiknya super bandel. Atau setidaknya itu menurut Park Jimin.

"Aku bisa ke kelas sendiri!"

"Tidak! _Hyung_ akan mengantarmu."

"Aku bukan anak TK lagi, cerewet!"

"Apa?" Taehyung memicingkan matanya. "Kau memanggil _Hyung_ -mu apa?!"

" _Nah,_ santai, adik-adik _."_ Jimin yang risih karena pertengkaran mereka kini sudah mengundang banyak penonton, akhirnya menengahi.

"Syukurlah _."_ Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega melihat Jimin datang. " _Hyung,_ bisa tolong bawa dia menjauh?"

"Tentu saja." Jimin mengangguk, lalu merangkul Taehyung erat dan menepuk-nepuk rambut Jungkook yang halus. "Belajar yang rajin ya, anak manis."

Jungkook berlari menjauh dengan senyuman manis. "Terimakasih, Chim _hyung!_ "

Jimin terkekeh sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Dia imut sekali kan, Tae?"

"Ya, seimut kuda liar." Dengus Taehyung sebal. "Dia sekarang nakal sekali, membuat kepalaku nyaris pecah."

Jimin mengetuk kepala sahabatnya itu dengan ujung jari. "Dia kan masih remaja. Pikirmu kau tidak pernah senakal dia dulu?"

"Dulu aku tak pernah membolos dan berkelahi sesering dia!" Taehyung membantah tak terima.

"Tapi kau melakukannya." Jimin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan duduk semalaman di meja belajar. Biarkan saja kenapa sih?"

"Bukankah aku memang selalu membiarkannya?"

Jimin menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Oh iya ya? Kau kan selalu repot-repot melarangnya untuk melakukan ini dan itu, tapi selalu berakhir membiarkannya. _Dasar kurang kerjaan._ "

Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas menyadari ucapan Jimin yang tidak pernah salah. " _Chim_ …"

"Apa?"

"Apa aku mirip ibuku?"

.

.

* * *

Taehyung berjalan cepat menuju tempat parkir sekolah usai menerima berondongan telepon dari adiknya, bersiap menerima kemarahan ketika melihat Jungkook yang bersadar dengan wajah bosan di samping mobilnya.

" _Hyung_ kemana saja sih?!" Ia memulai, ketika mereka sudah duduk di dalam mobil yang dingin.

Taehyung meringis tanpa dosa, "Aku lupa kalau kau ada latihan hari ini, jadi makan dulu dengan Jimin di kantin sambil menunggumu pulang."

"Sebentar lagi kan seleksi, aku harus berlatih setiap hari." Jungkook membenturkan punggungnya dengan jok mobil, menghela nafas panjang.

" _Woah,_ jadi dalam hitungan bulan aku bisa melihat adikku berlari _sprint_ melawan berbagai negara?"

Jungkook memutar bola mata, "Aku bahkan belum lolos seleksi."

"Oh, _ayolah,"_ Taehyung berusaha membakar semangat, "semua orang di klub juga tahu kalau kau yang akan dikirim. Rekormu tidak main-main, _bayi_. Kau bahkan bisa mengalahkan Usain Bolt sebentar lagi."

Akhirnya Jungkook tertawa juga, membiarkan sebelah tangan kakaknya yang tidak memegang kemudi menepuk kepalanya gemas.

"Cerialah, _oke_?"

Jungkook mengangguk, turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk ke dalam tempat latihannya.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung paham benar bahwa waktu merubah semuanya, kecuali kenangan.

Hanya saja rasanya ia masih sulit percaya kalau 5 tahun terakhir perlahan mengubah adiknya yang manis dan menggemaskan, menjadi remaja keras kepala dan pembangkang.

Ia tahu, semua orang pasti melewati masa-masa keras kepala di awal proses transisi dari anak-anak menuju remaja. Ia bahkan mengalaminya juga, menjadi remaja pemberontak walaupun tidak terlalu lama karena ia masih memiliki Jungkook untuk dibimbing.

Rasanya menyakitkan, karena ia dulu harus menahan kekesalan saat waktu-waktu pribadinya dilanggar oleh Jungkook seenaknya, seperti tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarnya di malam hari untuk minta ditemani ke kamar mandi, atau menariknya ke halaman untuk bermain bola dikala Taehyung baru saja ditolak oleh cinta pertamanya.

 _Dan sekarang?_

Jungkook memiliki dunia kecilnya sendiri yang tidak melibatkan Taehyung di dalamnya. Jika tidak ada jadwal bimbingan belajar atau latihan dengan klub larinya sepulang sekolah, Jungkook lebih memilih mengunci diri di kamar. Membaca _manhwa_ terbaru atau mendengarkan musik keras-keras.

 _Seperti malam ini…_

"Jungkookie, ayo makan!" Taehyung berteriak dari arah dapur, sibuk menata piring di meja makan.

Tidak ada jawaban selain suara musik _heavy metal_ yang berdebam dari kamar Jungkook. Taehyung berjalan cepat-cepat, menggedor pintu kamar Jungkook dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kookie, _appa_ sudah menunggu!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Suaranya malah semakin ribut karena bertambah dengan teriakan ala penyanyi _rock_ yang ditirukan _ngawur_ oleh adiknya.

"Keluar sekarang atau _hyung_ putuskan sekringnya?!"

Kali ini baru musik mati. Jungkook membuka pintu sedikit untuk berteriak, "IYA _OTW_!" lalu membanting pintu lagi di depan Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa keras, memutuskan untuk menunggu Jungkook di meja makan.

"Masih tidak mau makan juga?" Seorang pria setengah baya yang sedari tadi duduk di meja makan melipat korannya untuk menatap Taehyung.

"Sebentar lagi katanya." Jawab Taehyung sambil menyendok beberapa potong ayam panggang saus madu dan segumpal kentang tumbuk ke piring. Mereka makan dalam diam, sebelum tiba-tiba Taehyung mendongak dengan wajah memelas. " _Appa…"_

Ayahnya meneguk teh panas yang sudah Taehyung siapkan. "Kenapa?"

"Jungkook sudah dewasa ya sekarang?"

"Dewasa dari mananya?" Ayahnya tertawa. "Ia masih anak kecil manja yang harus dijaga karena bisa jatuh sewaktu-waktu, Tae..."

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aneh melihatnya tidak mau tidur denganku lagi, atau sekadar berjalan bersamaku ke sekolah. Aku bahkan sudah tidak perlu repot-repot melindunginya karena ia disegani satu sekolah."

Ayahnya menatap Taehyung lembut. "Kau rindu Jungkook yang manja ya? Padahal dulu kau sering kesal kalau ia membangunkanmu di tengah malam hanya untuk menemaninya ke kamar mandi."

"Hanya Jungkook yang membuatku merasa dibutuhkan, _appa._ " Taehyung mengunyah ayamnya perlahan, mencoba mengingat sosok balita bergigi kelinci yang dulu selalu rusuh mengikutinya ke mana-mana.

"Makanya cari pacar!" sebuah pukulan dari koran yang digulung membuat Taehyung mengaduh. Ayahnya terkekeh geli, "Kau itu sudah hidup berapa tahun kok belum pernah sekalipun mengenalkan seorang _yeoja_ cantik pada ayah?"

Taehyung menatap ayahnya datar. "Ah, perempuan itu makhluk yang merepotkan."

"Padahal tadi ada yang baru bilang kalau _kangen_ direpotkan adiknya." Sindir ayah Taehyung.

"Ribut-ribut apa sih?" Jungkook tiba-tiba muncul, duduk di samping ayahnya dengan piring yang sudah terisi penuh oleh kentang tumbuk, sayuran, dan ayam panggang.

Ayahnya hanya menggeleng, masih tertawa. "Itu lho, kakakmu."

" _Oh…_ " menggumam tak acuh, Jungkook memilih melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

Ayahnya tersenyum menatap pipi Jungkook yang menggembung imut setiap mengunyah, "Latihanmu bagaimana?"

"Baik." Jungkook mengangguk bersemangat, menelan makanannya cepat. "Rekorku naik satu detik lebih cepat, _appa."_

"Kau jelas siap untuk kejuaraan 6 bulan lagi." Ayah mereka mengelus rambut Jungkook bangga, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Taehyung. "6 bulan lagi kita akan meninggalkan _hyung_ -mu di rumah sendiri, sementara _appa_ menemanimu karantina dan sebagainya."

" _Wah,_ kalau aku rindu bagaimana?" Taehyung menyahut bercanda, memasang wajah sedih buatannya.

Jungkook menurunkan paha ayam yang tadi ia gigit dengan bersemangat, _pura-pura jijik._ "Mungkin aku harus mempertimbangkan melanjutkan sekolah di sana sekalian, _appa._ Asalkan bisa tidak pulang selamanya. _"_

Tawa sang ayah meledak, sementara Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak melempar tulang ayam pada adiknya yang beralih ke dapur untuk mencuci piring dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Berubah apanya?" Ayahnya mengerling ketika Jungkook sudah kembali ke kamar. "Ia masih menyayangimu, Taehyung- _ah._ Hanya saja caranya berbeda."

"Kalian hanya sedang tumbuh, belajar untuk saling memahami tanpa harus repot mengatakan sesuatu. Jagoan-jagoan _appa_ kan mewarisi ego yang sama tinggi."

Taehyung mengamini ucapan itu dalam hati.

 _Kita akan baik-baik saja, kan, Jungkookie?_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Ah syedii ya libur udah selese. Itu artinya ini fic bakalan agak terlantar. Agak doang kok, semoga nggak parah banget sampe kalian lupa jalan ceritanya ntar /sigh/

Btw ini alurnya lambat ya, jangan buru buru minta konflik, tar deh adem ademan aja dulu, k?

Btw lagi seneng deh para senpai mampir kesiniii, ugh big thanks buat kak _**wulancho95,**_ kak _**Alestie,**_ adek/? _**Prxmroses**_ , dan lain-lain. Jangan bosen-bosen ramein lapak ini ya senpai /hearteu hearteu hearteu/

Maaf buat yang nggak suka ginian dan pengen adegan romantis-romantisan yaa, tar deh habis fic ini selese aku bawa yang full romance. Sementara biarkan manusia ini mengkhayalkan mz tetet yang manly, protektif, dan super penyayang ke adeknya /cri a river/

Thanks for reading!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **XOXO, Kim Ara**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: adhakey2309. Thank you for the sweet review, darling! Enjoy the new chapter. Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _HYUNG_! LEPAS CELANAMU!"

Seperti biasa, pagi hari di keluarga Jeon selalu diwarnai dengan perdebatan kakak beradik yang sama tampan itu. Taehyung yang sedang mengunyah panekuk hampir mati tersedak karena teriakan Jungkook. Ia meminum segelas air dengan cepat, " _Appa_ , Jungkook menyeramkan!"

"Kalau tidak mau biar aku yang melepasnya." Jungkook menggeram, berlari menghampiri Taehyung.

" _APPA_ , JUNGKOOK _INCEST_!"

Jungkook tidak peduli. Ia masih berlari mengejar Taehyung yang entah bagaimana bisa berlari lebih cepat darinya. "Perlihatkan celana dalam _hyung!"_

 _"APPA,_ TOLONG AKU!" Taehyung semakin ngeri, ia berlari cepat, hendak bersembunyi dibalik punggung sang ayah. "AKU BELUM SIAP KEHILANGAN KEPERJAKAANKU, _APPA_! KASIHAN MARIA OZAWA YANG SUDAH REPOT REPOT BERKELIARAN DI MIMPI BASAHKU TIAP MALAM JIKA AKHIRNYA JUNGKOOK YANG MENJADI _PARTNER_ PERTAMAKU! "

" _Hush,_ Taehyung!" ayahnya yang semula tidak peduli karena sudah terbiasa dengan adegan berkejaran ala _bollywood_ lama-lama risih juga dengan teriakan Taehyung yang semakin ngawur. _Okelah, si om pernah muda. Tapi tidak perlu se-eksplisit itu juga kan, Taehyung?_

Jungkook yang tersudut memilih mengambil cara yang paling brilian untuk anak bungsu sepertinya, _mengadu._ " _APPA_ , _HYUNG_ MEMAKAI CELANA DALAMKU!"

Taehyung berhenti sejenak melakukan aksi berlarinya untuk menarik sedikit bagian depan celana, dan mengecek dalaman yang sedang ia pakai. Tawa menyembur heboh setelahnya, "Kan sudah kubilang milikmu nyaman. Salah sendiri tidak mau mengatakan padaku dimana kau membelinya."

"Agar kita mempunyai celana dalam yang sama dan mendapat kemungkinan tertukar kapan saja, begitu?! Tidak mau!"

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau." Taehyung mengendikkan bahu tak acuh, kembali duduk untuk menghabiskan panekuk yang sempat terabaikan.

" _Appa…"_ Jungkook menatap ayahnya dengan memelas kali ini, memohon bantuan. "Itu satu dari _sedikit_ celana dalamku yang tidak bolong..."

Taehyung menelan suapan terakhirnya sebelum tertawa terbahak, memegangi perutnya yang nyeri karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Mungkin gesekan saat berlari membuat celana dalammu jadi r _apuh_ , Kookie."

Kali ini ayah mereka ikut tertawa, membuat Jungkook memasang wajah masam sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Nanti _hyung_ pulang duluan saja, aku mau berangkat latihan sendiri." Jungkook membanting pintu mobil dengan geram, berjalan cepat ke kelas disusul oleh Taehyung yang terkekeh mengikutinya.

"Halte bus kan jauh dari sana, kau mau naik apa?"

"Menumpang teman."

"Memangnya kau punya teman?"

Langkah Jungkook terhenti, ia berbalik untuk memaki kakaknya, namun batal karena menyadari sesuatu.

" _Tidak."_

Jungkook memang tidak punya teman, karena ia malas berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Tidak ada yang memusuhinya atau apa, teman-temannya malah cenderung segan padanya karena ia bersinar di seluruh bidang olahraga, termasuk Taekwondo dan Judo. Di seluruh penjuru sekolah dengan 6 angkatan murid itu, Jungkook hanya benar-benar mengenal 2 orang, yaitu Taehyung dan Jimin. Itupun karena Jimin menganggapnya imut dan merecokinya terus menerus hingga mau tak mau Jungkook bicara juga padanya.

Taehyung menunduk menahan tawa, mengerang ketika Jungkook menendang tulang keringnya lalu menyumpah, "Kuharap _burungmu_ terjepit resleting seusai buang air kecil."

 _Jungkook terdengar begitu serius,_ cukup serius hingga membuat Taehyung menahan kencing sampai bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini Taehyung menunggui Jungkook latihan, melihat adiknya berlari menyalip teman-temannya selama entah berapa kali pertandingan latihan yang digelar hari itu, dihadiahi tepukan penuh rasa bangga di pundak oleh para pelatih, dan tatapan iri dari teman-temannya.

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang berbaring di tengah trek lari seusai latihan, menyentuhkan botol air minum dingin di pipi adiknya, "Kerja bagus."

"Sudah biasa." Jungkook menjawab arogan, namun _nyengir_ iseng setelahnya, mengundang tawa pelan dari Taehyung.

"Mau pulang kapan?"

Mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru lapangan yang sudah kosong, Jungkook meneguk air dingin dari sang kakak. "Sebentar lagi."

Taehyung hanya diam menatap Jungkook yang memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin di sekitar mereka. Seluruh topeng ego dan sifat kerasnya seolah luntur setiap berhadapan dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _berlari,_ membuatnya terasa begitu akrab dan dekat, _persis_ _seperti dulu._ "Mau bertanding?"

Jungkook membuka mata, menatap Taehyung bingung. "Lari?"

"Tentu saja." Taehyung mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu adiknya berdiri, menariknya hingga ke garis _start._

Jungkook masih terlihat bingung, namun mengambil posisi di samping Taehyung dengan patuh. " _Tanpa bermaksud menyombong,_ aku hanya ingin mengingatkan pada _hyung_ bahwa lawanmu ini adalah atlet _sprint_ 100 meter, bukannya bocah pengejar layangan putus."

"Kita bertanding 1 putaran, _oke_? Bukan 100 meter. Aku masih ada kesempatan." Taehyung _nyengir_ lebar, " _Ready, set, go!"_

Jungkook melesat dari posisinya pada aba-aba terakhir, sedangkan Taehyung masih di tempat, hanya memutar tubuhnya santai untuk menyambut Jungkook yang akan datang dari arah berlawanan.

Konsentrasi yang hebat membuat Jungkook tidak menyadari bahwa ia dipermainkan, hingga ia tiba lagi di tempat awal, disambut senyuman tanpa dosa Taehyung. "Wah, kau menang."

Kalau saja Jungkook lebih tinggi, atau setidaknya sama tinggi dengan manusia yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu, ia pasti sudah menyeret dan mengunci Taehyung di loker. _Serius._ "KAU –"

"Hei, _santai."_ Taehyung berdiri, merangkul bahu adiknya akrab. " _Hyung_ hanya ingin melihat dari dekat wajah bahagiamu saat berlari."

Taehyung _selalu mengerti_ , selalu paham cara membuat Jungkook berhenti protes.

.

.

* * *

"Jungkook- _ah_?" Taehyung mengetuk pintu pelan sebelum masuk ke kamar Jungkook, lalu menutup kembali pintunya

Malam telah larut, ayah mereka sudah berselancar ke alam mimpi, sementara Jungkook sibuk melakukan _entah apa_ di balkon. Ia berbalik terkejut ketika kakaknya tiba-tiba muncul dari ambang pintu, matanya yang bengkak akibat kurang tidur menatap Taehyung penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau ada rokok?" Taehyung membuat gestur menjepit rokok dengan kedua jari, "Kepalaku pusing."

Jungkook mencari-cari di lacinya, menyodorkan sekotak rokok impor dan pemantik pada kakaknya. "Jangan banyak-banyak."

Alis Taehyung mengernyit. _Jungkook peduli dengan kesehatannya?_

"Harganya mahal." menyambung cepat, ia berjalan kembali ke arah balkon, menghancurkan angan Taehyung.

Kakaknya terkekeh, menyalakan rokok sambil berjalan ke samping Jungkook. "Bagaimana persiapan seleksimu?"

"Baik-baik saja."

"Kau khawatir kan?" Taehyung tertawa, meledek adiknya yang menatap ke kejauhan dengan pandangan kosong. "Wah, adikku si galak bisa takut pada sesuatu juga."

Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung kesal, merebut kotak rokok dari tangannya untuk mengambil sebatang.

"Atlet berusia 15 tahun mana ada yang merokok."

 _Hening sejenak._ Taehyung pikir Jungkook sedang menyaring kalimat menyakitkan di otak, memikirkan mana yang paling pantas digunakan untuk memaki kakaknya.

Ia kira, kata yang akan keluar adalah, " _Urus saja urusan hyung sendiri."_ Atau, " _Tidak usah sok peduli."_ , bukan malah–

"Aku akan berhenti."

Taehyung menoleh cepat, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan. "Berhenti? Berhenti merokok?"

Jungkook mengangguk, walau jelas-jelas udara sedang dipenuhi asap rokok tebal hasil ulahnya. "Aku tidak mau gagal tes kesehatan karena benda ini."

Tanpa sadar Taehyung tersenyum lebar, mengelus puncak kepala adiknya penuh kasih. "Kau _sesuka_ itu dengan lari?"

 _Hening lagi._

"Rasanya bebas. Jadi, tidak buruk." Jungkook menyundutkan ujung rokoknya asal ke dinding yang putih, tidak ambil pusing dengan noda yang ditinggalkan, lalu melempar puntungnya kuat-kuat. "Lagipula, kapan lagi aku bisa mendapat setumpuk uang dan ratusan sorakan hanya dengan berlari?"

 _Jungkook versi remaja_ selalu membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung dengan makna tersirat, hingga lama-lama Taehyung menjadi ahli tafsir yang hebat untuk adiknya. Tanpa perlu mengatakannya secara langsung pun, Taehyung sepenuhnya mengerti betapa Jungkook menyukai hal ini.

Mungkin, _berlari bagi Jungkook_ memiliki efek yang sama dengan _senyuman Jungkook bagi Taehyung_. Seolah hanya dengan itu saja hidup mereka terasa lebih mudah, dan mereka menemukan alasan untuk bertahan melewati entah apapun yang mungkin menunggu di depan.

" _Aku…"_ kalimatnya menggantung di udara, _"akan terus berlari kan, hyung?"_

Mengernyit tak mengerti, Taehyung cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Kenapa khawatir?"

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja rasanya luar biasa buruk jika membayangkan aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi."

Jika suasananya tidak serius seperti ini, Taehyung pasti sudah jahil menggoda adiknya. Tapi Jungkook yang terdengar begitu ragu dan cemas membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar merasakan hal yang sama. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, _oke? Hyung_ akan memastikan itu."

Suasana terasa semakin canggung, jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk keluar dan membiarkan Jungkook memiliki waktu berkualitas untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengantongi sisa rokok Jungkook, tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Aku akan menyimpan ini agar lebih mudah untukmu."

Jungkook tak menjawab, namun tak juga berusaha menghalangi ataupun melarang. Ia menatap pintu hingga Taehyung siap menghilang di baliknya.

"Tidurlah. Besok memang seleksi yang sangat penting, tapi kau tidak perlu cemas dan memikirkannya terlalu keras. Kau tetap Jungkook yang ku sayangi, tak peduli berkalungkan medali emas atau tidak."

Pintu sudah tertutup sepenuhnya ketika tiba-tiba wajah Taehyung terlihat lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman yang tulus. " _Terimakasih sudah mau berbagi kegelisahanmu. Terimakasih sudah membutuhkan hyung."_

 _._

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

Maaf ya slow update TT Masih kesusahan ngatur waktu hikzeu, tapi nanti begitu udah bisa pasti bakalan apdet lebih cepet kok, takut kalian lupa ceritanya terus kehilangan feelnya juga /cri/ Spoiler dikit, konfliknya sudah dekat. Siapkan dirimu /hearteu/

Maaf juga nggak bisa balesin review satu-satu, tapi kalo ada yang mau ditanyain atau sekedar mau ngobrol dan bagi bagi foto kuki yang ganteng, silahkan kirim dm ke ig **minseokbunxx.** Ditunggu nih!

As always, terimakasih sudah membaca!

.

.

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	5. Chapter 4

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: Chinami Kim. Thanks a lot for lift me up with your super sweet review. Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini Sabtu, tidak ada sekolah, namun rumah keluarga Jeon tetap dihiasi keributan seperti biasa.

Jungkook berlarian menyiapkan perlengkapan larinya, dengan bantuan Taehyung tentunya karena sang kakak lah yang biasanya mengontrol letak benda-benda di rumah. Ayah mereka juga ikut sibuk, mencari kemeja terbaiknya dan berulang kali mengepas dasi di depan cermin, ingin terlihat tampan di pertandingan seleksi anak bungsunya.

Seleksi pra-lomba kali ini memang digelar terbuka , sekaligus untuk latihan mental bagi yang terpilih, karena perlombaan besar sebesar itu pasti dilihat banyak orang.

Taehyung membuka memo ponselnya untuk mengecek daftar barang yang harus dibawa Jungkook, menyortirnya dengan hati-hati. "Sudah siap semua. Ayo, _appa!"_

Mereka tiba di stadion tepat waktu, karena teman-teman se-klub yang akan menjadi saingan Jungkook di pertandingan kali ini sudah berdatangan. Taehyung menatap dari jauh sementara sang ayah tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Jungkook. Mereka tertawa bersamaan, lalu berpelukan erat sekali. Jungkook dihadiahi usapan gemas di kepala, sebelum ayahnya pergi ke kursi penonton untuk menonton pertandingannya nanti.

Sebagai manajer, atau sebut saja _pembantu serba bisa,_ Taehyung tetap tinggal disana untuk menemani Jungkook. Ia menunggu hingga adiknya selesai berganti pakaian, dan berbicara dengan pelatih untuk sedikit motivasi sebelum bertanding.

.

.

"Takut?"

Jungkook menoleh, baru selesai melakukan pemanasan ketika sang kakak mendadak muncul. "Hanya sedikit gugup."

Taehyung merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar dengan senyuman penuh pengertian, " _Pelukan keberuntungan_?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _hyung_." keluhnya kesal.

" _Ayolah_ ," Taehyung mengusak surai Jungkook yang disingkap rapi ke belakang dengan bandana. "kau membutuhkannya."

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya di badan Taehyung dengan ragu. Rasanya canggung, karena mereka sudah tidak pernah melakukannya selama satu dua tahun terakhir.

"Aku memang membutuhkan banyak keberuntungan." ujar Jungkook begitu pelukan mereka terurai. " _Perasaanku tidak enak, hyung_."

Taehyung tak pernah melihat adiknya begitu cemas sebelum bertanding, dan itu sedikit mengganggunya. Tapi ia memaksakan seulas senyum menenangkan, "Tidak apa, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kalimat penghiburan Taehyung masih tidak cukup untuk membuatnya tenang. "Rasanya seolah ini pertandingan terakhirku."

Taehyung berjongkok, mengurai tali sepatu adiknya dan mengikatnya kembali dengan simpul yang lebih kuat, "Kau memang harus menganggap semua pertandingan seolah pertandingan terakhirmu." lalu berdiri lagi untuk menepuk puncak kepalanya. "Jadi kau akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik."

"Tapi tetap saja…"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ulang Taehyung, kali ini dengan penuh keyakinan. "Mau tahu alasannya? Karena aku kakakmu."

Rasanya seolah tempo waktu diperlambat beberapa saat ketika Jungkook berusaha mencerna ucapan kakaknya.

"Karena walaupun kau _tidak baik-baik saja,_ ada aku yang akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu baik-baik saja. Jika ada batu yang menghalangimu di tengah jalan, akulah yang akan pertama kali menyingkirkannya sebelum mengenaimu. Jika kau terluka, aku akan membalut lukamu dan membantumu berlari hingga ke garis _finish._ Dan jika kau hancur, _aku akan memelukmu seerat mungkin agar pecahan-pecahan itu bersatu kembali."_

Hanya binar kagum samar yang terlihat di mata Jungkook,

" _No worries, Cookies. Aku disini."_

– _karena hanya Taehyung yang mampu membuat kata penghibur penuh omong kosong terdengar begitu pantas dipercayai._

* * *

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan, mengiringi debar jantung Taehyung yang menggila ketika adiknya berjongkok untuk memulai _start._

Suara tembakan terdengar, dan waktu melambat ketika Jungkook mulai melesat memijak lintasan 100 meter miliknya. Sekali lagi, Jungkook terlihat begitu _manusiawi_ ketika berlari. Tak ada raut dingin, wajah terganggu, dan tatapan benci. Hanya ada sepasang mata yang menyorot fokus ke depan, tidak memedulikan apapun selain seutas pita yang harus ia putuskan dengan tubuhnya.

 _Berlari._

 _Menjadi yang terbaik._

Hanya itu yang ada di kepala Jungkook selama beberapa detik setelahnya.

Pita panjang itu terurai di tanah bersamaan dengan ujung sepatu Jungkook yang bergesekan dengan tulisan _finish._

Sorak sorai menggema riuh di seluruh stadion. Taehyung melonjak dari duduknya, berlari menubruk Jungkook yang masih berdiri dengan limbung, membuat mereka segera bergulingan di tanah.

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata mencoba memfokuskan pandangan, berusaha mencerna situasi. "Rekornya?"

Karena bagi Jungkook, menjadi yang tercepat disini dan menyongsong pita seorang diri bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin melampaui rekornya sendiri, terus menerus mengalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"10, 15 detik, _luar biasa hebat."_

Taehyung dapat melihat binar bahagia yang segera mengambil alih mata Jungkook. Adiknya itu tersenyum lebar, tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. "Aku lolos?"

"Tentu saja, _konyol_." Taehyung tersenyum sama lebar, mengusak rambut basah Jungkook dengan bangga. "Kau yang terbaik."

* * *

.

.

Seminggu penuh Jungkook berada dalam suasana hati yang luar biasa baik karena seleksinya yang berlangsung gemilang.

Ia dibuat kerepotan berkoordinasi dengan sekolah untuk memberi kelonggaran waktu belajar karena jadwal latihannya yang semakin padat. Ia juga harus bolak-balik ke rumah sakit untuk memenuhi persyaratan kesehatan yang rumit di perlombaan nanti. Tapi adiknya tidak mengeluh sedikit pun.

Ia dengan senang hati menjalani semua itu tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Bahkan, tiada angin tiada hujan, malam ini ia tiba-tiba membawa seperangkat _Nintendo wii_ kesayangannya ke kamar Taehyung, tidak memedulikan wajah heran kakaknya.

Jungkook sudah menang 3 kali ketika Taehyung berakhir menyerah pada rasa ingin tahunya. "Oke, jadi ini apa?"

Jungkook menoleh, "Apanya?"

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu, "Kita, dan _video game battle di tengah malam."_

" _Well,_ aku hanya tidak ingin _hyung_ kehilangan teman bermain jika aku karantina nanti." Menjawab tak acuh, adiknya meraih _joystick_ yang tergeletak di lantai, memaksa Taehyung main lagi.

 _Aku sudah lama kehilangan teman bermainku._

Taehyung ingin menjawab begitu, tapi tidak mungkin saat melihat Jungkook berusaha keras seperti ini, _kan?_

Hening lama. Hanya terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan petinju virtualyang Taehyung mainkan- _karena ia pemain yang buruk sekali-_ , ketika tiba-tiba, "Kata _appa, hyung_ mungkin kesepian."

Taehyung berusaha keras tetap fokus pada layar, menunggu kalimat Jungkook selanjutnya.

"Sebelum _appa_ mengatakannya, kukira memang hubungan persaudaraan yang normal itu memang seperti ini, _semakin jauh seiring berjalannya waktu."_

Ada rasa sesak yang mengganggu saat Jungkook mengatakannya, dan Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyela ucapan adiknya.

"Ternyata tidak. Ternyata seharusnya rasa sayang itu tak berubah, tak peduli setua apapun aku dan _hyung_ nantinya." Jungkook masih terus menyerang, walaupun Taehyung sudah sama sekali tak peduli dengan petinjunya yang dihabisi Jungkook di dalam layar. "Dan rasanya… _sedikit lega?_ Mengetahui bahwa _hyung_ tidak akan _jauh_ selamanya. _"_

Jungkook itu pemalu, manusia dengan ego dan gengsi paling tinggi yang pernah Taehyung kenal. Mendengarnya mengutarakan isi pikirannya membuat Taehyung membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk tersadar.

Taehyung berdiri, mematikan permainan tanpa memedulikan protes adiknya, lalu berjongkok di depan Jungkook yang duduk di lantai. "Kita baikan sekarang?"

"Aku dan _hyung_ tak pernah bermusuhan."

"Maksudku, _tak boleh lagi ada rasa canggung."_ Taehyung meralat. "Kau akan membiarkanku memelukmu kapanpun aku ingin. Kau akan membiarkanku membantumu. Dan seperti dulu, 24 jam penuh, kau harus tahu bahwa pintu kamarku akan selalu terbuka untukmu, _oke?"_

Jungkook tersenyum geli karena wajah serius Taehyung selalu lucu untuk dilihat, namun ia mengangguk juga pada akhirnya, " _deal."_

"Ini untuk _hyung."_ Sebuah kotak kecil tiba-tiba berpindah dari saku Jungkook menuju tangan Taehyung. Aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar berhenti merokok sekarang."

Tanpa bisa menahan senyuman leganya, Taehyung menarik laci meja belajarnya, menaruh kotak itu disana. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu."

Hening lagi. Kali ini tidak terasa canggung seperti biasa, tapi keheningan yang hangat, membuat ujung bibir mereka melengkung tanpa sadar. Taehyung meraih bahu Jungkook ke dalam sebuah rangkulan hangat, sebagai pengingat bahwa ia tak kemana-mana.

"Sepulang dari sana nanti, kita akan memperbaikinya, oke?"

"Kita punya seluruh waktu di dunia."

Jungkook mengangguk, dan mereka tersenyum lagi. Begitu yakin dengan pelangi dan cahaya yang akan mengiringi langkah mereka ke depan nanti.

.

 _Mereka pikir,_

 _tidak akan ada badai._

 _Hanya pelangi,_

 _cahaya,_

 _dan semua hal yang membahagiakan._

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _._

 _._

Hello, there! So sorry for the late update.

Akhir akhir ini hampir nggak ada waktu buat nulis, dan pas ada kesempatan pun bener-bener susah. Biasa, krisis kepercayaan diri akut.

Aku sempet mikir mau ngehapus ff ini aja, dan aku lanjutin tar kalo udah ngerti apa yang mau dimasukin lagi. Karena aku juga nggak mau kalian nunggu lama-lama, berasa dikasih harapan palsu, _hikzeu_

Ditengah kebimbangan dahsyat tadi, tiba tiba ada review dari _**Chinami Kim**_ yang entah kenapa rasanya encouraging banget :') I love you guys so much! Tanpa review-review menyenangkan dari kalian mungkin aku udah stuck nggak nulis entah sampe kapan.

Aku tau chap ini nggak bermutu sama sekali, but I promise you a better chapter okay?

Btw lagi, kalian inget ff LDRs? Aku rencananya mau bikin satu chapter sequelnya. Isinya simpel aja, nggak berat-berat. Tapi aku pengen bahas hal-hal yang bikin penasaran juga disana. Misalnya, "Kok VKook lama amat gagal move onnya?" "Selama putus Jungkook pacaran sama siapa?" (Yha, sama aku) /tendang/

Ya pokoknya gitu-gitu lah.

Tulis di kolom review ya, tar aku selipin di sequel LDRs biar rasa penasaran kalian terobati hehehew

Udah gitu aja. As always, terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **XOXO, Kim Ara**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: Pirad, cinta q. Thanks for ribut-ribut at review box, I love you so so much! btw, you owe me an update too.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kenapa belum siap?" Taehyung mengernyit heran ketika pagi itu Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya hanya memakai celana kolor tanpa atasan.

"Hari ini kan aku bolos."

"Mana boleh!" Taehyung menyentil dahi Jungkook kesal. "Sana mandi!"

Jungkook mengaduh, beringsut menjauh dari Taehyung sambil mengusap dahinya yang kini kemerahan. "Aku kan mau ambil hasil laboratorium dengan _appa_!"

 _O iya._

Taehyung yang malu akhirnya memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ayahnya. " _Appa_ juga bolos?"

"Tentu saja." Pria paruh baya itu menimpali dengan semangat. "Jagoan Korea Selatan ini kan hanya membutuhkan selembar kertas lagi untuk sampai di sana."

Taehyung duduk di samping Jungkook, mengikat tali sepatunya kuat-kuat. "Setelah ini persyaratannya lengkap kalau begitu?"

Ayahnya tersenyum bangga. "Tinggal berangkat saja."

" _Woah."_ Taehyung terkekeh tanpa alasan, mengusak rambut adiknya gemas. "Mimpimu tinggal selangkah lagi, _adik kecil."_

"Burungmu yang _kecil."_ Jungkook mengerang, menggerutu tentang rambutnya yang mencuat kesana-sini akibat ulah Taehyung.

Sebuah pukulan pelan dari koran yang digulung membuat Taehyung mengaduh pelan, menatap sang ayah tak terima. "Jangan ganggu adikmu, dia sedang gugup."

"Jangan bilang kau mencemaskan hasil tesmu?" Taehyung menebak sebelum tawanya meledak. "Astaga, hanya karena sering flu, bukan berarti kau tidak akan lolos tes _dasar konyol._ "

"Diam, _hyung."_ Jungkook mengeluh lagi, " _Minggat_ sana."

" _Appa,_ Jungkook mengumpat! _"_ Taehyung menunjuk adiknya, mengadu dengan dramatis.

"Kau yang buat gara-gara duluan, Taehyung _-ah."_ Ayahnya menghela nafas, menarik kerah baju anaknya agar menjauh dari Jungkook.

"Apa?! Curang!" Taehyung masih protes, berusaha meronta ketika dimasukkan paksa ke dalam mobil oleh sang ayah. "Jungkook mengumpat, _appa!"_

Pintu mobil Taehyung ditutup dengan cepat, protesnya sama sekali tidak digubris. _"Dah,_ Taehyung. Belajar yang benar."

.

.

Sejak berada di sekolah, Taehyung hanya menatap lurus ke luar jendelanya, menghela nafas, ganti memandang ponselnya, dan begitu berulang-ulang. Jimin, temannya sejak ia masih belajar menggunakan toilet, menatap Taehyung jengah. "Kenapa sih? Jemuranmu lupa dimasukkan?"

Di luar memang mendung, dan Taehyung lupa apakah jemuran berisi seperangkat pakaian dalam di balkon rumahnya sudah dimasukkan. Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Jungkook belum menjawab pesanku."

Jimin menghela nafas, lelah dengan sifat posesif temannya. "Memangnya ia sekurang kerjaan apa sampai harus menggenggam ponsel selama 24 jam penuh?"

"Bukan begitu." Taehyung mengerang. "Hari ini hasil tes _medical check-up_ keluar. Ia janji akan segera mengabari hasilnya."

Jimin mengangguk maklum, _sok_ memahami. "Tenang saja, si imut itu kan sekuat kuda, ia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Ia memang baik-baik saja." Taehyung memutar bola mata, menggeliat untuk menjauhkan tangan Jimin yang menepuk pundaknya simpatik. "Tapi hasil tes ini digunakan sebagai syarat wajib untuk ikut seleksi Kejuaraan Atletik Asia semester depan. Kau tahu sendiri betapa berarti lomba itu untuknya."

" _Well,_ dia belum pernah cedera serius kan?" Jimin masih berusaha menghibur. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Tae."

Taehyung baru saja akan menggumamkan hal yang sama ketika ponselnya mendadak berdenting, menampilkan satu pesan panjang yang membuatnya mengernyit selama 30 detik sebelum kemudian berlari dengan langkah berdebam keluar kelas. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan teriakan Jimin dan tasnya yang masih tergeletak di bangku.

Ia berlari lurus-lurus ke parkiran, memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan gila. Terdengar suara gesekan ban dengan roda ketika ia menghentikan mobil mendadak di depan gerbang bercat putih yang sudah amat familiar.

Taehyung tergesa turun dari mobil, membuka gerbang dengan sekali tarik, _namun gerakannya terhenti seketika._

 _Jungkook ada disana_ , 10 meter dari tempat Taehyung berdiri, duduk memeluk lututnya tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Ia terlihat begitu kecil, _begitu hancur._

Taehyung menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu, sebelum berjalan kearah Jungkook dan berlutut di depannya.

" _Hey, Cookies."_

Adiknya mendongak, menampilkan wajah sembab dan hidungnya yang kemerahan. _Menghancurkan Taehyung hingga ke setiap inci sel terkecilnya._ Jungkook tak pernah memperlihatkan kesulitannya sebelumnya. " _Hyung_ kenapa disini?"

Taehyung tersenyum, memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan barusan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai Jungkook. "Ayo masuk."

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Suara ribut rintik hujan yang bertubrukan dengan tanah sudah mulai berkurang, berganti dengan suara gaduh dari dalam rumah. Isakan, jeritan, _teriakan tentang betapa tidak adilnya hidup._

Taehyung meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi kepala Jungkook, menutupi telinganya rapat-rapat dari suara mengganggu itu. Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca, menatap lurus-lurus kearah Taehyung seolah memohon pertolongan. _Hyung_ -nya memotong jarak diantara mereka, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jungkook.

" _Ssh,_ semua akan baik-baik saja, Jungkook _ie._ Semuanya."

Mata Jungkook mulai basah lagi. " _Hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

" _Tidak akan pernah._ "

"Bahkan jika ada Miranda Kerr yang telanjang di sini?"

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi Jungkook. Si imut itu mengusap-usap matanya yang indah, tersenyum _tengil_ seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" _Well,_ selama itu bukan Maria Ozawa sepertinya aku masih bisa tahan." Taehyung terkekeh mengimbangi ekspresi Jungkook, mengusak surai adiknya yang tebal. "Nah, sekarang, _what about some nap?"_

Jungkook menatap gerimis yang masih berjatuhan. Udara dingin memang membuatnya mengangguk, jadi ia menurut saja ketika digiring ke dalam rumah, melewati ayahnya yang masih terisak-isak.

Mereka berbaring berdampingan, dengan jemari bertautan. Taehyung melarikan sebelah tangannya lagi ke surai Jungkook, menguarkan harum _mint_ ke udara. "Terakhir kali kau meminta _hyung_ menemanimu tidur itu saat kau masih takut dengan petir."

Jungkook tidak menjawab, elusan jemari Taehyung di kepala telah membuainya ke alam mimpi. Taehyung membeku di posisi yang sama selama beberapa saat, menikmati menatap wajah adiknya yang luar biasa menawan, mengelap bekas air mata di pipinya.

Ia lupa _,_ _kapan Jungkook terlihat begitu membutuhkannya begini._

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga terdengar suara desau nafas teratur Jungkook, membuat Taehyung melepas genggamannya dengan hati-hati, melangkah keluar sambil berjingkat agar adiknya tidak terbangun.

"Jungkook sudah tidur?"

Taehyung mengangguk ke arah ayahnya, ikut bergabung di meja makan. Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang, mengusap rambutnya yang keperakan karena usia dengan gerakan lelah. Keriput-keriput di sekitar mata dan dahinya terlihat semakin jelas. "Maaf sudah menyuruhmu membolos. Appa tidak bisa melihat adikmu menangis."

"Dokumennya." Taehyung menyodorkan tangannya yang gemetar, "Berikan dokumennya, aku akan mencari dokter lain."

"Tae –"

" _Dokumennya!"_ Taehyung mengumpat tertahan, tak bisa menaikkan volume suaranya karena khawatir Jungkook terbangun.

Persetan dengan pengendalian diri. _Sudah cukup._ Ia hanya ingin memastikan segalanya sebelum bergelung dan menangis sekuat tenaga. Ia harus melihatnya sendiri, mengusahakan segala yang bisa ia lakukan, sebelum turut hancur bersama ayah dan adiknya.

 _Ia harus melakukan sesuatu._ Apapun itu. Apapun yang bisa membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang sepertinya tiada akhir ini.

Menghela nafas, ayahnya menarik keluar selembar kertas dari amplop coklat yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja.

Ada tabel-tabel dengan tulisan asing dan sederet angka yang tidak Taehyung pahami. Matanya menelusuri satu persatu baris, hingga sampai di tulisan:

.

 ** _Final result:_**

 ** _Positive for HIV antibody._**

.

Tidak perlu menjadi super jenius untuk memahami kalimat itu.

Taehyung bisa merasakan dunianya berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Segalanya mendadak kabur, dan ia terombang-ambing, berulangkali mensugesti otaknya agar segera bangun, namun tentu saja gagal _karena ini bukan mimpi_.

Ini adalah kenyataan mengerikan yang tak akan bisa berubah, tak peduli seberapa jauh ia mencoba lari.

Jadi yang bisa Taehyung lakukan hanyalah memeriksa data diri adiknya yang tercantum di bagian awal surat laporan pemeriksaan laboratorium itu, membacanya puluhan kali walaupun jelas tak ada yang berubah.

 _Jeon Jungkook, 15 tahun._

Jeon Jungkook, 15 tahun.

 **Jeon Jungkook, 15 tahun.**

"Appa yakin hasil ini tidak tertukar dengan milik siapapun?"

"Tae -"

"Maksudku, siapapun bisa melakukan kesalahan bukan? Apalagi sebuah laboratorium besar yang selalu sibuk. Mungkin saja sampel Jungkook tertukar dengan milik orang lain?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah memastikannya."

"Oh, dan appa juga bisa saja tak teliti." Taehyung tertawa canggung, berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan kesana lagi untuk memastikan."

Dan tepat pada saat itu, ponselnya berbunyi.

.

 _Jimin is calling…_

 _._

Sesuatu segera terlintas di pikiran Taehyung. "Jimin- _ah,_ ayahmu di rumah?"

Jimin bahkan belum sempat mengucap kata _halo._ "Eh? Di jam-jam seperti ini ia biasanya di rumah, makan siang dengan _eomma,_ dan –"

Taehyung tidak menunggu kata selanjutnya, tak juga menghiraukan teriakan bingung sang ayah. Ia memacu mobilnya ke rumah Jimin, menghambur masuk tanpa permisi, mengejutkan sang pemilik yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

"Lho, Taehyung- _ah?_ Ada apa?"

Taehyung membungkuk dalam, menaruh hasil pemeriksaan Jungkook di meja. "Bisa tolong periksa ini, _abeonim?"_

Ia dan Jimin sudah bersahabat sejak lama, saling mengenal keluarga masing-masing dengan amat baik. Tapi kali ini rasanya aneh meminta bantuan dari ayah Jimin. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin membawa amplop itu kembali, berlari sejauh mungkin dari kenyataan. Tapi sudah terlambat karena ayah Jimin sudah membukanya dengan wajah heran, membaca sebentar isinya sebelum berpaling ke arah Taehyung, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Isinya." Taehyung menyahut cepat. "Apakah isinya benar?"

Menghela nafas panjang, dokter itu mengangguk, tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Taehyung. Ia tak perlu bertanya siapa pemilik kertas itu, marga _Jeon_ yang tertera disana sudah menyatakan segalanya.

"Tolong periksa sekali lagi." Mohon Taehyung terbata, mengerjapkan matanya yang perih. " _Tolong._ "

Ayah Jimin berdiri dari kursinya, menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan, "Taehyung- _ah,_ kurasa kau –"

"Bisa saja terjadi kesalahan."

"Dengar –"

"Ada kemungkinan terjadi kesalahan kan?" Taehyung sudah tak memedulikan sopan santun lagi, yang ada di otaknya hanya bagaimana cara mengonfirmasi kebenaran ini secepatnya. "Jungkook tidak mungkin divonis sakit seperti ini. Ia baik-baik saja sebelumnya!"

Tepat sebelum Taehyung kehilangan kendalinya, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Ada Jimin dengan wajah merah dan nafas terengah, yang segera menarik Taehyung menjauh dari ayahnya.

"Aku menelpon ayahmu di perjalanan kemari, jadi aku sudah tahu semuanya." Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan mata merah, mengabaikan dorongan kuat dari Taehyung yang masih kesulitan menahan diri.

" _Aku tak peduli._ Minggir! Aku perlu bicara dengan ayahmu!"

"TAE!" Jimin tak dapat lagi menahan diri, "Jungkook adalah calon atlet yang akan berlaga di tingkat internasional, dan pikirmu hasil laboratoriumnya tidak dikerjakan dengan teliti?"

Taehyung terengah berusaha menahan emosinya, disudutkan tangan kekar Jimin di dinding. "Semua omong kosong ini di bawah campur tangan para petinggi organisasi renang itu! Digarap dengan pengawasan khusus, bahkan mereka mengetahuinya lebih dulu dari kita, dan pikirmu ini sebuah kesalahan?!"

" _Ya,_ ini sebuah kesalahan!" Taehyung menghempas kuat tangan Jimin yang mencengkeram kerahnya. "Jungkook? Kau percaya Jungkook sakit?" matanya menyorot penuh luka, sepenuhnya menolak mempercayai kenyataan. "Kalau ia yang sesehat itu disebut pasien, maka aku pasti _orang mati_. Dia kuat! _DIA TIDAK SAKIT_!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang _appa_ dan tua bangka petinggi Jungkook itu katakan. Aku akan membawa Jungkook untuk _medical check up_ lagi. Tiga kali, _ah tidak,_ setidaknya lima kali. Aku tidak peduli jika tabunganku habis. Tidak penting. Yang jelas kami bisa memastikan ia baik-baik saja."

Hening sejenak. Mereka berpandangan dalam diam, _terlihat begitu marah._

"Ya, lakukan itu. _Sakiti adikmu sana_." Jimin sudah berada pada batasnya, lelah menanggapi versi pikiran kekanakan Taehyung. Memikirkan Jungkook saja sudah membuat Jimin seolah merasakan rasa sakit mengerikan, apalagi jika berada di posisinya? "Kau pikir ia senang dengan vonis ini? Kau pikir ia tidak ketakutan?!"

"Seluruh kekalutannya sudah cukup besar, dan masih ingin kau tambah dengan deretan _check up_ bodoh itu!" Jimin berteriak, suaranya kian melemah. "Coba bayangkan perasaannya jika mengetahui bahwa kakaknya sendiri menolak mempercayai penyakit yang ia derita?"

"Kau pikir di situasi seperti ini, tindakanmu itu penyelesaian terbaik?! Perbuatan jenius?!"

Taehyung terjatuh pada lututnya, menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangan, berharap itu akan membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Ia tidak menangis, _tentu saja._ Taehyung tak pernah menangis. Tapi hatinya hancur lebih dari apapun.

Jimin berdiri di tempatnya, membiarkan Taehyung tenggelam dalam rasa penyesalan, _suatu hal yang selalu ia rasakan setiap membiarkan emosi mengambil alih pengendalian dirinya._

Taehyung melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya tanpa suara. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan helaan nafas kuat untuk berfikir jernih.

"Pulanglah. Ayahmu membutuhkanmu. _Jungkook membutuhkanmu."_

 _._

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

.

Jangan bunuh aku ya cintaku :'

 _No comment_ aja deh buat chapter ini, takut kalian ngamuk.

Btw, aku mau publish ff baru, dark themed gitu, dan mellow af. Ada 3 pairing lho disana, kalian mau baca nggak?

Dan seperti biasa, terimakasih sudah membaca!

.

.

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	7. Chapter 6

**_PREVIOUS CHAPTER_**

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _Final result:_**

 ** _Positive for HIV antibody._**

.

Tidak perlu menjadi super jenius untuk memahami kalimat itu.

Taehyung bisa merasakan dunianya berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Segalanya mendadak kabur, dan ia terombang-ambing, berulangkali mensugesti otaknya agar segera bangun, namun tentu saja gagal _karena ini bukan mimpi_.

Ini adalah kenyataan mengerikan yang tak akan bisa berubah, tak peduli seberapa jauh ia mencoba lari.

.

.

Taehyung terjatuh pada lututnya, menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangan, berharap itu akan membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Ia tidak menangis, _tentu saja._ Taehyung tak pernah menangis. Tapi hatinya hancur lebih dari apapun.

Jimin berdiri di tempatnya, membiarkan Taehyung tenggelam dalam rasa penyesalan, _suatu hal yang selalu ia rasakan setiap membiarkan emosi mengambil alih pengendalian dirinya._

Taehyung melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya tanpa suara. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan helaan nafas kuat untuk berfikir jernih.

"Pulanglah. Ayahmu membutuhkanmu. _Jungkook membutuhkanmu."_

.

.

.

Jika bukan karena paksaan dan _ceramah_ dari Jimin, Taehyung tak mungkin duduk dengan mempertahankan ketenangan palsu disini, berusaha menghisap teh dengan tangannya yang gemetaran.

Saat ia pulang tadi, dokter Kim Junmyeon, dokter keluarga mereka, sudah menunggu di ruang tengah. Ia seorang dokter umum yang sedang menjalani pendidikan lanjutannya sebagai spesialis penyakit dalam, jadi ia jelas mengetahui banyak hal tentang penyakit Jungkook walaupun tidak memiliki wewenang untuk menanganinya.

Ayahnya sudah masuk ke kamar sejak tadi, membiarkan Taehyung dan Junmyeon berbicara, berharap putra sulungnya segera mengerti agar mereka bisa lekas mengusahakan sesuatu untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, menatap Junmyeon yang masih mempertahankan senyuman malaikatnya, menunggu Taehyung berbicara.

"Bagaimana bisa... _saem_?" Taehyung akhirnya bicara, suaranya pecah di ujung. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menahan emosi yang kembali muncul ke permukaan.. " _Jungkook baik-baik saja_ , bagaimana mungkin ia menderita hal yang mengerikan seperti ini?"

"Dari data laboratorium, dan analisis dari dokter yang ayahmu datangi, kemungkinan besar Jungkook terinfeksi 5 tahun lalu, dan daya tahan setiap orang berbeda-beda, jadi hingga kini gejalanya belum timbul karena sistem limfatik Jungkook masih berfungsi dengan baik."

 _5 tahun yang lalu..._

 _Itu berarti–_

"Saat Jungkook kecelakaan?"

 _Junmyeon mengangguk,_

dan Taehyung mendadak menunggunya tertawa dan mengatakan, " _BERCANDA, TAE! APRIL MOP!"_

Tapi ini bukan bulan April, _dan sama sekali bukan lelucon._

5 tahun lalu saat Jungkook baru berusia 10 tahun, ia tertabrak mobil, cukup parah hingga butuh transfusi 3 kantong darah. Taehyung belum cukup umur untuk mendaftar; ayah mereka memiliki golongan darah yang berbeda dengan Jungkook, jadi mereka memakai persediaan yang tersisa dari bank darah.

 _Tapi siapa sangka darah yang harusnya menyelamatkan itu malah menjadi penghancur masa depan Jungkook?_

Sekarang Taehyung mengerti kenapa ayahnya menangis tadi. Sekarang ia paham betul mengapa ayahnya berulang kali meneriakkan betapa tidak adilnya hidup. Karena rasanya, ia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Memaki entah pada siapa. Menyalahkan apapun asal membuat perasaannya sedikit lega.

" _Saem,_ aku benar-benar buruk dalam belajar, tapi aku yakin sekali pernah membaca sesuatu tentang betapa ketatnya sistem sortir di bank darah," Taehyung berkata tergesa, jelas sekali berusaha keras mempertahankan ketenangan palsunya, "tidak mungkin _hal sekrusial itu_ lolos dari pemeriksaan kan?"

" _Aku tahu…"_ Junmyeon menghela nafas, mencoba memikirkan penjelasan terbaik yang bisa diterima Taehyung. " _Jadi begini, Tae_ , tes yang Jungkook lakukan kemarin, bukannya mencari _Human Immunodeficiency Virus_ di tubuhnya, melainkan untuk mengecek keberadaan antibodi tertentu yang biasanya diproduksi tubuh ketika virus itu menyerang."

Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat, Taehyung mengangguk pelan memberi isyarat pada Junmyeon jika ia bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan.

"Dan antibodi itu hanya bisa _keluar_ ketika virus mulai merusak kekebalan tubuh, padahal virus itu mungkin sudah ada sejak lama, tapi berusaha _bersembunyi_ karena belum memiliki koloni yang kuat. Pada fase itu, bisa saja darah menunjukkan hasil negatif ketika di tes, karena tubuh belum memberikan perlawanan dan tidak ada antibodi yang terdeteksi. _Padahal virus itu sudah ada, dan dapat menular._ "

Taehyung sebisa mungkin fokus, mendengarkan suara Junmyeon yang semakin lama terdengar seperti gaung, berputar-putar di kepalanya bahkan ketika dokter muda itu sudah berhenti bicara.

"Besok kau dan _appa_ -mu harus ke rumah sakit untuk _medical check-up,_ aku yang akan mengatur janji temunya."

Taehyung menatap Junmyeon tak mengerti. "Dan bersikap seolah Jungkook adalah penebar virus mematikan?"

Junmyeon terdiam, tak lagi memasang senyuman simpul yang membuatnya terlihat luar biasa ramah. "Lalu kau akan membiarkan Jungkook hancur sendirian jika sampai terjadi hal buruk pada kau dan ayahmu?"

 _Dan sebenci apapun_ Taehyung pada kenyataan pahit yang Junmyeon lontarkan tanpa basa-basi, Taehyung tahu bahwa ia benar _. Junmyeon dan otak dominan kiri penuh logika sialannya_.

" _Taehyung-ah,_ aku bekerja pada keluarga kalian sejak aku masih pemula yang payah, dan kalian sudah sangat membantuku sejak saat itu. Tapi aku membalas kalian dengan menjadi sangat ceroboh dan membiarkan penyakit Jungkook lolos dari penglihatanku, jadi aku tidak akan mengulang hal yang sama, _oke?_

 _Aku teledor,_ mengira bahwa gejala kelelahan, lesu, dan demam yang akhir-akhir ini Jungkook alami itu efek dari latihannya yang berat. Aku tidak akan istirahat sampai memastikan bahwa kau dan ayahmu _negatif,_ serta Jungkook mendapat perawatan yang terbaik."

Melihat wajah sendu Junmyeon, Taehyung mendadak ingat bahwa bukan hanya ia sendiri yang terluka karena hal ini.

 _Ayahnya terluka,_ karena anak bungsunya menderita penyakit mematikan setelah ia baru saja berhasil merelakan kepergian istrinya.

 _Junmyeon terluka,_ karena ia seorang dokter dan datang ke rumah Taehyung hampir setiap Minggu, tapi tidak mengetahui ada penyakit itu di tubuh pasiennya.

 _Jimin terluka_ , karena ia sudah menganggap Jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri, menjadi kakak kedua Jungkook, menjaganya bersama Taehyung.

 _Dan terutama Jungkook…_

 _terluka._

.

Hening lama. Taehyung akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya, _saem?"_

" _Banyak_ ," Junmyeon tersenyum, "banyak sekali yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya. Membangunkannya di pagi hari, mengantarnya ke sekolah, menunggunya untuk pulang bersama, dan masih banyak lagi."

Taehyung menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa, _itu saja._ Ia tidak perlu mendapatkan pertanyaan ' _apa kau baik-baik saja?',_ atau _'apa ada yang sakit?'_ setiap saat. Ia tidak butuh diingatkan tentang penyakitnya. Kau malah harus membuatnya lupa, entah menggelitikinya hingga ia terlalu sibuk tertawa daripada mengingat, atau mengajaknya melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan."

Detik itu juga, Taehyung bertekad untuk mengubur kesedihannya dalam-dalam. _Ia akan menangis, menjerit, memaki penyakit Jungkook_ hanya jika rasa sakit saat melihat adiknya menderita tak tertahankan lagi. Jungkook tak perlu melihatnya hancur, adiknya harus tetap menganggapnya benteng super kuat yang bisa mengatasi hal apapun juga,

 _tempat Jungkook bisa bergantung tanpa khawatir._

.

.

* * *

Setelah berdikusi lagi tentang beberapa hal, Junmyeon pamit pulang. Ketika Taehyung mengantarkannya hingga teras demi kesopanan, sebagai rasa terimakasih pula, ternyata ayahnya juga ada disana, menanti Junmyeon menghilang di persimpangan jalan, sebelum memberi Taehyung isyarat untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Rasanya masih canggung karena seumur hidup Taehyung belum pernah melihat ayahnya marah dan hilang kendali seperti tadi.  
 _Ayahnya adalah tipe orang yang penuh kontrol diri_ , begitu tenang dan amat bijaksana. Ia paham benar bahwa ada dua anak kecil yang tumbuh dengan mencontohnya, jadi ia selalu berusaha menunjukkan bagaimana hidup dengan benar.

Baru kali ini ayahnya terlihat begitu terpukul. Menyalahkan apa yang tidak seharusnya disalahkan, _padahal ayahnya benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu._  
Saat Taehyung mematahkan hidung temannya di bangku sekolah dasar, sang ayah tidak marah, lebih memilih menanyakan alasan perbuatan Taehyung, meminta anaknya mempertimbangkan apakah hal itu memang harus dilakukan; _apakah tidak ada penyelesaian yang lebih baik dari itu.  
_  
Dari ayahnya pula Taehyung belajar bahwa beberapa hal lebih baik dipendam sendiri, karena meluapkan emosi tidak akan pernah berakhir baik, dan sama sekali bukan hal yang bijaksana untuk dilakukan.

Walaupun _memang_ hanya butuh waktu setengah jam hingga ayahnya tenang kembali, namun sudah cukup untuk memberitahu Taehyung bahwa rasa sakitnya sama. Ia sama terlukanya dengan Taehyung. _Sama terpukulnya._

"Jagoan _appa_ yang hebat," bahu Taehyung ditepuk pelan, "hari yang melelahkan ya?" Ayahnya tersenyum, jadi Taehyung memaksakan seulas senyum pula.

"Setiap duduk di teras, _appa_ jadi ingat betapa cerewetnya ibumu dulu jika bertemu dengan tetangga-tetangga di depan rumah, memamerkan _'uri Jungkook yang manis'_ , _'Taehyung-ku yang ceria'_."

 _Taehyung masih ingat saat-saat itu_ , ketika Jungkook sudah cukup besar untuk bermain bola, dan mereka menghabiskan sore dengan bertanding di halaman rumah. Ayah dan ibu mereka akan menjadi pemandu sorak, diiringi tawa pejalan kaki yang lewat setiap Jungkook _protes dengan imut_ karena tendangannya tak pernah cukup kuat untuk menembus gawang Taehyung.

"Maafkan, _appa_ , tak bisa memberimu sore-sore indah yang sama." Sepasang mata teduh itu menatap Taehyung dalam, menyiratkan penyesalan. "Maaf, _appa_ tak bisa melakukan apapun saat kau dituntut keadaan untuk tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat. Seharusnya kau masih bermain dengan teman-temanmu hingga sore hari saat itu, bukannya menjemput adikmu di penitipan anak, membujuknya makan, menemaninya mandi, _menjaganya sepanjang waktu_."

Semuanya tahu bahwa Taehyung tak pernah keberatan. Karena baginya, Jungkook bukan beban; _ia prioritas,_ kewajiban yang akan Taehyung jaga sebaik mungkin walaupun tak ada yang memintanya.

" _Appa_ menyesal sekali." jeda sejenak, "Tapi, Taehyung- _ah_. Sepertinya _appa_ membutuhkan bantuanmu sekali lagi. Tolong jaga Jungkook lebih lama lagi ya?"

Tentu saja Taehyung akan melakukannya. Ia akan terus melakukannya bahkan jika Jungkook masih sehat dan rajin memakinya seperti biasa, ia akan terus melakukannya walau mereka beranjak dewasa dan menemukan separuh jiwa lain yang harus mereka lindungi. _Ia akan melakukan segala yang ia bisa untuk adiknya._

" _Hyung-ah,"_ rindu menyeruak ketika mendengar panggilan yang dulu sering diucapkan ayah dan ibunya untuk dicontohkan pada Jungkook. "Penyakit adikmu memang belum ditemukan obatnya, namun bukan berarti _tidak bisa disembuhkan. Appa_ tidak peduli berapa puluh persen kesempatannya hidup, _appa_ juga tidak butuh sajian data jumlah orang yang selamat dari penyakit ini. _Kita_ , _dengan mengabaikan hal-hal itu,_ akan membantu Jungkook menjadi salah seorang pejuang yang selamat."

Sepasang mata dengan _garis kerut usia_ disekitarnya menatap Taehyung _mantap,_ tersenyum menguatkan. Senyuman serupa dengan yang ia berikan di rumah duka 10 tahun lalu, ketika meyakinkan kedua putranya _bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja walau hanya bertiga._

" _Kita_ akan meraih keajaiban itu bersama."

Lalu bahu Taehyung ditepuk sekali lagi,dan walaupun Taehyung tak yakin keajaiban itu benar-benar ada _,_ setidaknya sedikit harapan berhasil terselip di dadanya. _Meski sulit,_ mungkin, _mungkin saja,_ mereka benar-benar bisa melewatinya.

.

Setelah ditinggalkan sendirian, Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa gerimis tadi siang sudah selesai, _entah sejak kapan._

Tetapi ketika ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah, dan Taehyung berjalan untuk menutup gerbang yang lupa ditutup Junmyeon, _hujan tiba-tiba saja turun._

Begitu deras, _tanpa aba-aba_ , dan membuat sekujur tubuh Taehyung basah hanya dalam beberapa saat. Kebanyakan orang tentu saja akan berlari berteduh di saat seperti ini, apalagi dengan teras rumah yang hanya terletak 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Namun Taehyung hanya membeku ditempat.

Ingin menertawai diri sendiri ketika menyadari kesamaan antara hujan sore ini dengan kenyataan yang baru saja menamparnya telak. _Begitu tiba-tiba, tanpa aba-aba, merubah Taehyung yang sebelumnya kering menjadi basah kuyup._

 _Kenapa kebahagiaan yang sudah susah payah mereka peroleh, direnggut kembali dengan begitu mudahnya?_

 _._

 _ **.**  
_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hai haiiii!

Nggak tau harus minta maaf macem gimana lagi atas kengaretan fic ini. Maaf banget yaaa.

Dan aku punya suatu pengumuman /ea/

Jadi cuy, aku berencana buat hiatus untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

Aku udah bikin 3 fic baru, chaptered, tapi kayaknya baru bisa dishare tar pas balik TT MBHJ bakalan _on-hold_ juga sampe aku balik, dan buat sequel LDRs…well, aku punya ide yang lain buat itu, jadi tunggu aku balik ya? :))

Huaaa, nulis di sini sebenernya kayak pelarian dari _chaos-_ nya hidup, tapi sekarang udah bener bener nggak bisa lari ternyata /sobs/

Ada satu hal yang bener-bener penting yang udah waktunya aku kejar, _like, super important._ Bener-bener penting banget dan susah banget juga buat aku jadi aku mohon doanya ya :') Semoga hal itu terkejar dengan lancar, dan aku bisa balik lagi kesini. Satu doa dari kalian sangat berarti gaes /heart heart/

Bakalan kangen banget sama kerusuhan kalian di kolom review TT But, siapa tau ada yang kesurupan jadi khilaf terus kangen sama aku, bisa dm di instagram _**minseokbunxx.**_ Walaupun aku jarang juga on disana, tapi diusahain dibales kok :') Asal jangan kirim pm di akun ffn ya, aku jarang buka soalnya TT

 _I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! SEE YOU IN FEW MONTHS!_


End file.
